


Agelast

by resistanceradio



Category: XCOM (Video Games) & Related Fandoms
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 08:47:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14185263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/resistanceradio/pseuds/resistanceradio
Summary: Drabble from tumblr post prompt





	Agelast

When the Hunter was summoned to one of the more important ADVENT Blacksite’s, he had expected that it would be to celebrate the quote-on-quote birth of another Chosen. Of course, the Hunter knew about the new Chosen. Hacking into ADVENT files wasn’t hard, especially when you had higher clearance than any ADVENT Field General. He had to admit, he was a little angry at the Elders. They were clearly replacing the Hunter and his brother, the Warlock. But, more importantly, they were replacing _him_. Him! The Hunter! As if some shiny new toy would magically fix all of their problems. What could this ‘Assassin’ do that he couldn’t? Talk about a serious blow to his ego…

And his day only got worse once the sliding doors opened to reveal the Warlock; grandiose and arrogant as ever. The Hunter sighed theatrically.

“Well hello, _brother_.” The Warlock sighed and, reluctantly, turned to face his brother. 

“Khomain.” He greeted. The two Chosen stood together, staring at the metal tube in front of them. The silence was like a wall and the Hunter found it just so utterly _boring_. The whole Blacksite was already drab, but the atmosphere in the room just made the dingy room even duller. The Hunter walked over to one of consoles, ignoring the frantic dashing of the ADVENT priest to move out of his way.

“Honestly, Brother…” The Hunter said, leaning against the console. “I don’t understand why we even need a sister.” The Warlock, ever fanatical, steeped his fingers.

“It is the Elder’s wish that their will extend even further into the universe. Even I… we, cannot achieve their wishes alone.” The Hunter scoffed.

“Or maybe they just think you’re _inadequate_.” The Hunter hissed. He ignored with angry glare of the Warlock in favour of walking over to the metal tube and knocking on it.

“I mean why else would they be creating a new Chosen?” The Warlock’s already naturally deep frown only became deeper at his brother’s statement.

“Then what would you propose brother?” The Warlock asked. “That we kill our sister? Our kin?” The Hunter looked almost surprised at that.

“Well, murder wasn’t really on my agenda today…” He said. The Warlock spread his hands in exasperation.

“It is not on anyone’s.”

“Well it’s on mine! Just not until next Thursday.” The Hunter purred. He grinned at the Warlock, expecting to at least see a trace of an amused smirk. But instead the Warlock returned to his usual, impertinent stance. If there was one thing that the Hunter couldn’t stand about his brother was that he never, ever, laughed. Talk about drab. The Hunter wouldn’t accept the Warlock’s silence however, and kept talking.

“Oh, come on, Neylor! Why shouldn’t we kill her? I’ll tell you what. We’ll take care of the officers first, and when our ‘sister’ pops out of the tank, we’ll shoot her! Say it was an incursion by those Skirmisher guys.” The Warlock said nothing, keeping up with the heavy frown that so characterized his personality. The Hunter moved in slightly closer, with an almost serious look on his face. “The elders would never know.” He promised. The Warlock finally pinned the Hunter with a glare.

“Are you just annoying or are you clinically insane?” He snapped. The Hunter thought for a second, and shrugged.

“I don’t really know. Probably both.” He said. The two Chosen stared each other down for a second, before something miraculous happened.

The Warlock quickly tried to suppress a chuckle and shook his head, straightening up. He coughed awkwardly, embarrassed that he had displayed such enjoyment at his brother’s shenanigans.

“Enough chatter. Our sister will soon be born.” He said. The Hunter grinned and laughed under his breath.

Now to see if he could get under his sister’s skin as well.


End file.
